


Seven, Defender of Justice

by jarvis_ismy_copilot



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, F/M, No Spoilers, Self-Doubt, spoiler free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarvis_ismy_copilot/pseuds/jarvis_ismy_copilot
Summary: The reader (MC) is having a depressed episode. Looks like 707 gets to be the Knight in Shining Armour this time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work in a while. I've tried to continue some of the works I said I /would/ continue if I had inspiration but I just couldn't. Sorry about that.
> 
> I've recently started playing Mystic Messenger (I'm on day 6, Zen's route, yay !) and I love this redheaded hacker so much. Since I've been feeling a little down lately and since I couldn't really find any decent fics with my precious Seven and depressed!reader, I decided to write one myself. It took me two attempts and one and a half hours, but it's here ! Phew.
> 
> Feedback is appreciated, hope you enjoy !
> 
> P.S. I am willing to talk to anyone going through the same shit as me, don't hesitate to hit me up (either here in the comments or on my tumblr: @baked_x_potato . Love you all, lovely people ! *smooch*

Someone once said, “Pain demands to be felt.” Man, were they right. For you, it demanded to be felt on a nearly daily basis. It kicked and punched, and thrashed around until your attention was on it and then slowly, slyly slithered around your body and squeezed with all its might, knocking the air out of you. Your throat burning, tears falling down your face, helpless, broken gasps barely escaping your gaping mouth. You felt like dying. And oh, how good it would’ve been if it actually killed you. But no, it wasn’t dumb enough to show mercy and let its play toy die just like that. No, it squeezed just enough to make you wish you were dead, but it also let the right amount of air in your lungs to force you to live through the entire experience.

When it got bored, it simply let you go and crawled in a dark corner somewhere, waiting patiently for you to recover just so that it could come and torture you again.

Other times, it stayed away from you for far longer than usual. It gave you the illusion that you had somehow got away from it, that it had left you alone for good. And when you least expected it, it crawled through your open mouth in the middle of a laughing fit, and settled comfortably inside your body. Then, when the time was right, it stabbed at your insides, ripped your organs to shreds and cut pieces of your heart to play with later.

It was a vicious cycle, it went on and on and on forever, it seemed. You couldn’t get away from it, it never let you go, and you had spent so much time wrestling it that it felt normal. The days in which its presence didn’t make itself known were the days when nothing felt right and you wished it was actually there. Because you ended up spending the entire time being paranoid about its return anyway, so what was the point ? It might as well had never left to begin with.

Finding Rika’s apartment had been, what seemed at the time, the light at the end of the tunnel for you. After meeting Zen, Jumin, Jaehee, Yoosung, V, and the ‘notorious’ 707, you felt like maybe life was giving you a break from all the bullshit. Maybe this could be your fresh start, with people who knew nothing about you, except for the you in that moment, in a situation you’d never been before, with possibilities you’d never hoped you’d have.

Lying in bed now, staring at the ceiling with tears pouring down your face like waterfalls, pain hammering in your ribcage and the phone screen dimly illuminating the room, you couldn’t help but chuckle bitterly at the thought. Yeah right, like that was a realistic option for you.

Everything felt wrong. The pressure of having to meet everyone’s expectations was too great for your frail, torn, and battered body to take. Everybody seemed so unaffected by life, by their responsibilities, they managed to go on day by day as if just waking up in the morning wasn’t the hardest thing in the world, and it frustrated you. You always had to put on a smiling emoji and type a, “Don’t worry, with your help, everything will work out just fine !” and go on. When in reality, the anxiety and self-doubt pierced your skin like needles and made you dizzy. You always replied with a, “I’ve already eaten. Take care of yourself too !”, when in reality you hadn’t eaten in two days because getting up from the bed and making lunch was such a tiresome chore.

You couldn’t even remember when the last time you took a shower or changed your clothes was.

All the RFA members thought you were such a positive and strong person, when in fact you just didn’t want to seem weak. But what was the point in trying to fool them anyway ? They would eventually find out just how pitiful and incompetent you really were anyway. Yeah, but you were willing to keep the illusion for as long as you could, before having everything crumble to the ground right before your eyes.

Sobs shook your body as tears kept pouring out of your tightly shut eyes. You screamed into your hand and cried harder as frustration at your own weakness bubbled to the surface. You wanted to stop, you needed to stop. You didn’t want to pass out from too much crying just like every other time. You had to be strong, you had to pull yourself together and disentangle yourself from the pain squeezing you in a deathly grip. But you couldn’t. It was much too hard, much too tiresome. Even breathing felt like a chore, and you could feel yourself getting tired and slipping away into unconsciousness.

Just as you were about to succumb to the darkness, a familiar tune cut through the air, and with a swift motion it ripped the snake away from your body long enough for you to pick up the phone and answer it.

For a long moment, nothing could be heard. Silence lingered in the air, and pressed against your eardrums. For a second, you thought that maybe you had imagined the ringing of the phone until:

“MC, are you there ? Are you okay ?”

Silence.

“MC, answer me, I know you’re there. I can hear you breathing.”

More silence.

“MC, I swear t–,”

And then:

“Seven..”

Your voice was so quiet, broken, barely audible. You feared that he wouldn’t be able to hear you but without skipping a beat he replied. Of course he did.

“Thank god, MC, you had me worried something might have happened to you. Where have you been ? You haven’t logged in any chatroom for 2 days, I was getting ready to come by the apartment to check if you were still there,” Seven said in the most serious tone you had ever heard him use in all the times the two of you had talked.

“I–I’m fine, Seven, d–don’t worry,” you replied, but not without stuttering. God, you hated it when you were in this situation. You could never hide the fact that you were sad and had been crying unless you talked through texts. You hoped he hadn’t noticed.

He did.

His next words surprised you:

“Hey, you know what I do when I get depressed ?” He didn’t give you a chance to reply though, because he continued. “I look up at the sky. It’s always there, you know ? But most people forget about it, when all they have to do is lift their heads and look up. Tell you what, next time you get that feeling, just look at the sky and yell ‘God  _707_  is here!  _Defender of Justice 707_!’ There's a 0000.01% chance I'll appear in front of you~”

With a small chuckle you whisper-yelled, “God 707 is here ! Defender of Justice 707 !” You really hoped he would understand what you meant, you didn’t want to have to explicitly say it.

And he did.

“I was thinking of stopping by and see you, what do you think ? I mean, I’m the only one who knows where you are and I know what it’s like being alone, locked up in a room –in your case, apartment.”

“Yeah, I would like that,” you replied without hesitation and with fresh tears in your eyes, ready to fall.

Then, you heard the front door open and close, the light switch being pressed and a quiet voice say, “Good, it would’ve been a shame if I had come all this way for nothing.”

You turned around and gasped. There he was, the mischievous redheaded hacker with a hilarious sense of humour you came to love over the course of a few days.

Without a second thought, you leapt from your spot in the bed and threw yourself in Seven’s arms as the tears finally escaped your eyes once the dam broke. He didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around you after putting away a bag he was holding in his right hand. He rubbed your back comfortingly as you sobbed into his shoulder and breathed in his scent –he smelled of Ph D. Pepper and Honey Buddha Chips, exactly what you had expected.

“At least buy me dinner first, would you ?”Seven chuckled as he continued to hold you. You chuckled heartily too, a real chuckle, and stepped away from him with a small smile on your face.

“You know, you’re prettier than your Facebook profile picture,” he remarked with a cheeky grin. A rosy blush dusted your cheek as you lightly hit his arm and muttered a quiet and cute “creep”.

“Ah, but you see, I’m not just any creep. I’m the creep who came all the way here bearing gifts to cheer you up, and keep you company,” he said taking a hold of your hand and grabbing the bag he had previously discarded on the floor.

He led you to the bed and sat you down, but immediately stood up and looked around.

“Hmm,” he muttered to himself. “This won’t do. Come on, you’re taking a shower and a change of clothes while I’m tidying this place up a bit,” the redhead said as he grabbed your hand, and dragged you to the bathroom.

You were just about to argue when he looked at you pointedly, “No buts. Now get in the shower, I’ll bring you some fresh clothes,” and with that he exited the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

You heaved a sigh and with a barely noticeable smile started peeling the clothes away from your body. You stepped in the shower and turned on the hot water. It was some time before it heated up, but you couldn’t feel the cold water, it didn’t faze you. As you were scrubbing your skin and thoroughly washing your greasy hair, you heard the door open as Seven’s voice reached your ears, “I’m leaving them here. Don’t worry, I won’t peek, haha. After you’re done, just leave the dirty ones in the washer and come to the bedroom,” and left.

After about 5 minutes you were done showering but you couldn’t get yourself to exit just yet. So you stayed like that for a while, your body under the extremely hot water which was burning your skin, your head swarming with thoughts.

Why was Seven here ? Was he really that worried ? But why ? You were nothing more than a stranger to him, why should he care ? Surely, he was there because V had sent him after you went MIA for 2 days. Yeah, that had to be it. There was no way he came on his own accord and actually cared.

With those thoughts in mind, you finally turned off the shower and exited, wrapping a towel around you, and using another one to dry your hair. As you did that, you chanced a glance at your reflection in the foggy mirror. You had dark circles under your eyes, which were coloured in a dull, lifeless [E/C], and cheeks uncharacteristically hollow. It was like looking at a stranger.

After you dried your hair with the towel enough to not have water dripping from it, you grabbed the sweatpants and t-shirt Seven had left you, and put them on. You threw the towels and dirty clothes in the washer and went to the bedroom. On arriving there, you couldn’t help the gasp that escaped your mouth for the second time that evening. The room was spotless, the bed sheets had been replaced, and the air was fresh and smelled of lavender.

“Oh, I see you’re done showering,” Seven said coming from the kitchen with two cans of soda and a bowl of chips –his favourites, of course. “You look much better now, if I’m being honest haha,” he chuckled and you couldn’t help but smile.

“I feel better,” you replied.

“Good,” he said as he looked into your eyes with a fire in his own. You wondered what it meant.

Clearing your throat, you averted your eyes from Seven’s face, and instead looked at the snacks he had just placed on the nightstand. “What are those for ?” you asked.

“Isn’t it obvious ? We’re having a sleepover, duh. And what kind of sleepover would it be if we didn’t have unhealthy snacks to eat and bad movies to watch all night ?” he replied with mock offense in his voice.

You raised your eyebrow at that, wondering why he would do this, but eventually just shrugged and decided to go along with it.

“Sure, if that’s what you want. So, what are we watching ?” you asked as you went towards the bed and flopped on it, next to Seven.

He looked at you with a grin on his face before he proceeded to explain the plan he had in mind for the evening.

 

**-Time Skip because I’m lazy-**

 

Two hours and four empty cans of Ph D. Pepper alongside 3 empty bags of Honey Buddha Chips later, you were leaning on Seven’s shoulder as your body shook with laughter at one of his snarky remarks about the movie that had just ended. Tears of joy were in the corners of your eyes and your entire being felt lighter than before he showed up. Remembering your fleeting –or not so fleeting– thoughts from the shower, you calmed your laughter and sat up straighter.

You felt Seven tense up at your movement and could feel his eyes on you, waiting for you to do or say something. Turning your head to look at him you asked, “Hey, Seven ? Can I ask you a question ?”

Confused, he replied, “Sure, shoot.”

“Why are you doing all this for me ? You barely know me,” was your question, your voice getting smaller and smaller towards the end, and your head no longer looking at him, but opting for your lap instead.

There was a moment of silence before you felt a warm hand grabbing your chin and softly lifting your head up to look into golden eyes filled with…love ?

He shook his head slowly and gave you a half-smile. “Oh, MC, do you really have no idea ?”

You shot him a confused look and said, “Have no idea that what ?”

“That you stole my heart from day one, the day I first saw your face on my computer screen and read your words in the chatrooms ? Do you really don’t know how you occupy my mind 24/7 and that my heart skips a beat every time I talk to you or hear your voice ? Are you really that clueless to the heartbreak and worry I felt these past 2 days when I couldn’t reach you ?”. Seven’s voice was soft and caring, light and refreshing like oxygen entering your lungs and flowing through your veins in your blood.

He chuckled. “I guess I have to be more obvious. I can’t expect you to notice the love I have for you while you’re battling yourself in your own mind, now can I ?”

You widened your eyes. “How could you tell ?”

An airy laugh escaped him. “It takes one to know one, love. But don’t worry, you’ll never be alone from now on. Not if I can help it,” he stated with determination in both his voice and face.

You were preparing yourself to speak when a yawn escaped you unwillingly.

“Come on, it’s time for sleep. I think you’ve been awake for long enough,” Seven said as he tugged on your hand and pulled you down.

“You have no idea,” you replied, settling in bed.

Seven draped a blanket over your form and prepared to leave your room when you reached out and grabbed his hand.

“Will you…stay with me tonight ?” you asked hesitantly.

He smiled a gorgeous smile as he nodded and got under the blanket with you, wrapping you in his arms. “Of course, anything you want, love.”

Warmth immediately engulfed you, and for the first time since forever you could feel it spreading in your chest too.

“Will you be here in the morning when I wake up ?” you asked in the darkness.

“You bet I will. Don’t worry, God 707 isn’t going anywhere.”

With a content smile you snuggled closer to him and you felt his arms tighten around your body.

Just before your breathing could even out and you would fall into peaceful slumber you murmured softly, “I don’t know if I love you back yet, Seven. But I think that in time I will.” With that, you feel asleep in his arms.

Seven could feel his chest warm up and he kissed your hair as his words echoed into the empty apartment, “That’s all I need to know, love.”


End file.
